A Night at The Park
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: When they reach the small park, Mokuba is surprised to see a blond boy; possibly his brother's age. He's sitting on one of the swings with his head bent down. "Big brother..." Mokuba murmurs. Seto only clutches his hand tighter. "He won't bother us." He tells him. One-Shot.


_A Night at The Park_

* * *

><p>"C'mon Mokuba, if you want to go to the park you need to get up." Seto whispers to his little brother. The dark head turns towards him and the younger child's lashes flutter. Eyes blinking open, the boy's gaze shifts to Seto's shadowed figure.<p>

"Big brother?" He murmurs.

Seto nods. "Yeah, kiddo, get up," he urges.

Mokuba frowns. "But..big brother it's nighttime."

Seto shrugs, and impatiently tugs his brother out of his bed. "So? You want me to take you to the park, this is the only time I can." Seto explains, leaving Mokuba yawning beside his bed to gather his brothers day clothes from the closet.

Mokuba looks to the carpet guiltily. "You don't have to..." he warbles

Seto spins around, giving him an astounded look. "I _want _to Mokuba. You're my little brother and I know you've been wanting to go to the park with me for a while..." He trails off. Seto smirks weakly at the younger boy, "I know you'd probably enjoy it more with sunlight, but think of it this way, we get the _whole_ park to ourselves!"

Mokuba manages to grin at this. After all, getting a park all to themselves_ did_ sound rather cool. "Yeah! Let's go big brother!" Mokuba exclaims and Seto's eyes brighten as he hands Mokuba a set of clothes to wear.

"Alright, hurry up now." He tells his younger brother, without anymore prompting Mokuba tears off his pajamas and replaces them with his day clothes.

"I'm ready brother!" He chirps, grabbing Seto's hand and waiting for his lead. Squeezing Mokuba's hand once, Seto took them down the winding hallways and to a door leading outside in the servants' quarters. Turning the handle, Seto sends his brother an anxious look;

"Remember, be ready to run. We don't want the cameras catching us." Mokuba nodded silently. "Okay! Let's go!" Seto whispers, dragging him along as they dart across the expansive lawn and out a small hole in the fence hidden by the tall flora. Relinquishing his grip on his brother's hand, Mokuba smiles up at the brunette.

"Can we play on the swings big brother? And the monkey bars?" He inquires.

Seto's now free hand reached out ruffling his long locks. "Whatever you want kiddo." He agrees, lips hinting in a smile. Mokuba gave a quiet cheer at this and snatches back the hand he'd been holding only minutes before. They spend the rest of the trek to the park in silence, only the grip on his older brother's hand assuring Mokuba of Seto's presence.

When they reach the small park, Mokuba is surprised to see a blond boy, possibly his brother's age, sitting on one of the swings head bent down. "Big brother..." Mokuba murmurs.

Seto only clutches his hand tighter. "He won't bother us." He tells him, eying the blond critically.

"How do you know big brother?" Mokuba asks, curious; wondering if there is a trick or if possibly age allows you to know certain things about a person at first glance.

Seto sighs. "I just know." He answers his younger brother voice low and soft.

Mokuba pouts for a moment, before conceding to the fact he will not receive a better answer tonight, if ever. "Okay big brother." Mokuba says, then lifting a finger to a free swing two away from the blond he questions "Can we still swing?"

"Of course." Seto replies leading them over to the free swing. Clambering onto the rub seat Mokuba situations himself.

"You'll push me won't you brother?" He inquires.

"If you want" Seto mumbles slipping behind Mokuba and giving him a firm push. Mokuba grins, a soft laugh leaving him. He misses being able to play with his brother all the time, like they did at the orphanage. While he and Seto continue to play on the swing, he hears the one where the blond boy sits squeak Glancing over, he sees dark eyes staring at them. Grinning widely, Mokuba hums a polite hello. The boy blinks seemingly surprised. "What's your name?" Mokuba questions.

"Mokuba..." Seto hisses, abruptly ending the push he was going to give him. The younger boy ignores him.

"Are you hear 'cause your dad won't let you play during the day too?" He inquires.

The boy who is gaping, now chokes. "I wish."

Mokuba cocks his head to the side. "What's that mean? If you can play during the day then why are you here?"

Seto's hand comes to rest on his shoulder. "Little brother that is not an appropriate question." He scolds him lightly, tugging the dark haired child even closer to him.

Mokuba peers up at him. "Why not? He knows _why _we're here, why can't we know about him?"

Seto ignores him and instead speaks to the blond. "I'm sorry for my brother's questions. He is...still naïve." He explains. Mokuba squawks in protest to this, but the older boys only ignore him further.

The blond snorts, stepping into on of the street lights allowing them a better look of his face. It is discolored and dark circles rest under both eyes. "I don't need pity."

Seto's grip became stronger. "Who said I was offering any, you worthless mutt."

"Big brother!" Mokuba gasps, lifting his head to stare at Seto with large dark eyes.

The blond bristles at this. "Just 'cause you got money doesn't mean _your_ daddy doesn't do the same!"

Seto's hand leaves his shoulder, but quickly comes to rest over one ear while his other hand rest on his uncovered ear. Even with the hands muffling his brother and the other boy it does nothing to hide his older brother's next words. "I suggest you not speak of such things in front of my little brother unless you want a black eye, mutt."

The boy scoffs at this. "He'll start on him too, ya know. That's why my ma left with my lil'sis, she didn't want him laying in on her." What did the boy mean? Was their adoptive father going to do something to him?

Fearfully, Mokuba whimpers "Seto.."

"Shh..." Seto hushes him, but he's tense and the pressure he placed on his ears was becoming painful. "You're wrong, I made him _promise_ he can do whatever he likes with me as long as he won't lay a hand on my brother."

The blond gave him a nonchalant shrug. "What reason does he have to keep his promise? What would you do? You're just a kid." He states.

Seto's voice becomes dangerous. "I'll get me revenge, even if I have to wait for years. I'm patient and I have no qualms about using violence."

The boy whistled at this. "I'll remember never to get on _your _bad-side." He mutters under his breath. Mokuba can feel Seto nod his agreement.

And then, his brother releases his grip on him and snags his hand holding in gently. "Mokuba, I think we need to go home now."

Glancing between his brother and the blond, Mokuba gives the other boy a quick smile. "It was nice to meet you." He tells him, before allowing his brother to pull him back home.

XxXxX

As they come within sight of home, Seto speaks for the first time since the park; "I'm sorry, Mokuba. I'll take you a different park sometime." He apologizes.

Mokuba grins up at his brother. "It wasn't so bad, we still got play on the swings for a while!" He laughs and Seto manages to crack a bit of a smile; causing Mokuba's to become even more blinding. Mokuba's glad Seto's still willing to take him to the park, but part of him wants it to be the park with blond boy. He isn't sure why, maybe it's something in their eyes; but Mokuba thinks the boy and his brother could be friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so the ending kind of sucks. I'll see if I can't improve it later, but for now it's fine. Please review, thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
